Sorpresas en Equestria - FlutterDash
by xSweetPillowx
Summary: Rainbow era una pegaso de color azul y melena arcoíris. Un día, se dio cuenta de que amaba a 2 de sus mejores amigas, Pinkie y Fluttershy, pero tenía que elegir a una de ellas. Pero algún día le pasará algo terrible... que ella no sabía.
1. A quién amo más?

Holi! ^^ este es mi primer Fan-Fic... Y sí, se trata de FlutterDash (PinkieDash habrá un poco xD)

Como ya dije, este es mi primer Fan-Fic y necesito críticas constructivas, también los próximos capítulos serán más largos...

Bueno, después de esto, ¡disfruten del primer capítulo del Fan-Fic!

**Un Amor Inesperado**

Era una mañana en Ponyville, un sonido agradable de las aves cantando y un hermoso cielo azul.

Una yegua de color amarillo y el pelo rosado claro, se acercó a cuidar a unos animalitos cerca del Bosque Everfree.

Por otro lado, una yegua, de color azul celeste y una melena de color arcoíris, se acercaba volando al Bosque Everfree hasta que aterrizó al lado de la yegua amarilla.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué haces?

\- Uhh… *se toca la cabeza con su casco derecho y ve un conejito atrás suyo que está herido*

Fluttershy ve a su conejito detrás de Rainbow Dash que tenía la pata dañada.

\- ¡Angel! *aparta a Rainbow Dash y toma a Angel*

\- ¿Q-qué pasó? *Rainbow ve a Angel que se dañó una pata por culpa del aterrizaje* - Oh, lo siento Fluttershy! No era mi intención.

\- No pasa nada Rainbow, no se hizo nada grave en la pata, solo una pequeña herida. *tapa con una venda la herida de Angel*

\- Bueno… está bien. Bueno… Siento molestarte.

\- Oh, Rainbow, no me molestastes *squee* Fue un placer verte. *algo nerviosa y temblando*

\- ¿Qué pasa Flutters? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

\- N-no es nada…

\- Ok… Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, quedé con Pinkie para ayudarla con los bebés Cupcakes.

\- Está bien, adiós.

Rainbow se fue volando rápidamente a Sugar Cube Corner.

\- *pensando* Tonta Flutter! ¿Porque hiciste eso? No quiero que Rainbow Dash sepa porque estoy nerviosa…

\- Bueno, ¡es hora de iros animalitos! Mientras que tú Angel… *le acaricia la cabeza* es hora de volver a casa.

Mientras Fluttershy volvía a su casa, no dejaba de pensar en Rainbow Dash.

\- *Pensando* Dash... te quiero tanto…

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash…

\- *pensando* No sé porque Flutter estaba tan nerviosa… pero se ve tan tierna cuando está así… espera ¿qué demonios digo? *sacudo la cabeza* ¡No soy lesbiana!... O eso creo… Aish, creo que debería dormir más.

Rainbow sigue pensando en Fluttershy hasta que llega a Sugar Cube Corner.

*toca la puerta* ¡Pinkieeee! ¡Soy yo, Rainbow Dash!

Se oyen fuertes golpes dentro de la casa y Rainbow Dash ya se estaba asustando.

Después de unos 3 minutos Pinkie logra abrir la puerta, tenía en su mano planchas de ropa, biberones y algunos pañales. Rainbow se rio un poco al ver a Pinkie así.

\- ¡ENTRA YA RAINBOW! ¡Y AYÚDAME CON ESTE DESASTRE!

Rainbow se asustó un poco al ver la reacción de Pinkie, pues ella normalmente no es así. Sin dudarlo entró y vio todo el desorden de la casa.

\- Ahora, ¿podrías limpiar toda la casa y yo cuido de los bebés? ¡Por favor! Si no la Señora Cake y el Señor Cake no me dejarán cuidar más a los bebés cuando vengan…

\- Está bien Pinkie, si fuera otra pony no haría nada de esto… jajaja

\- Jajaja.

Rainbow recogió toda la tienda y Pinkie logró cuidar a los bebés bien.

\- Bueno, creo que ya terminé Pinkie.

\- Gracias Rainbow! – Pinkie abrazó a Rainbow haciendo que Rainbow se sonrojase.

\- Emm de nada jeje. *te miro*

\- ¿Qué pasa Dashie? – Pinkie preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- No nada…Tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde.

\- Oki Dashie! Mañana nos vemos! – Pinkie abrazó de nuevo a Rainbow y ella se puso más roja que antes.

\- A-adios… - Se fue volando rápidamente hacia su casa.

\- *Pensando* Qué demonios me pasa…? Antes Flutters, después Pinkie… agh! Mejor iré a dormir.

Rainbow intentaba dormir, ya eran las 3 de la mañana pero no conseguía ni cerrar los ojos, solo estaba pensando.

\- Por qué me pasa esto…? Pinkie se ve adorable cuando me abraza, es muy juguetona y todo eso… Fluttershy es muy tímida y adorable, con verla dan ganas de abrazarla y…besarla… Pero qué demonios digo!?

Rainbow de tanto pensar al final se durmió, pero aún seguía con la duda, ¿de verdad ella amaba a Fluttershy y a Pinkie?

Ya pasó el día, y Rainbow se levantó aún con su duda.

Se fue a preparar el desayuno, se hizo un pay de chocolate y se la comió.

Después jugó con Tanque, todavía pensando a quién ama más.

Después de unas horas, una pegaso de color vainilla llamño a la puerta de la casa tímidamente.

\- Vooooooy... -dijo Rainbow Dash con tono de cansada.

Rainbow abrío la puerta, y vio a Fluttershy, y con tan solo verla, ella se sonrojó.

\- Ho-hola Dash...

\- Hola Flutters... qué te trae por aquí?

\- Oh, es sólo que necesito pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Cuál favor?

\- Necesito que cuides de Angel hasta mañana... tengo que cuidar la casa de Twilight todo el día, y no puedo llevarme a Angel, ¿podrías cuidarlo tú?

Rainbow pensó, ella no quería cuidar al conejo, pero con tan solo ver a Fluttershy feliz ella lo estaba aún más.

\- Ok... lo cuidaré.

\- ¡Gracias! - Flutters abrazó a Rainbow, haciendo que las 2 se sonrojasen y hacían que Angel las mirase con una cara pervertida. (Como esta: 7u7 xD)

\- De nada... Bueno Angel, te tengo que cuidar, adiós Flutters!

\- Adiós Rainbow, ¡y de nuevo gracias! - Cerró la puerta y se fue alegremente.

\- Sí! Pude abrazar a Rainbow! *pensando* Fue el mejor abrazo de todos! Se fue sonrojada y feliz hacia el castillo de Twilight para cuidarlo.

Mientras con Rainbow...

\- Tú, Angel, como hagas algo malo te juro que...que... aish. - Se tumbó a su sofá para ver la TV.

Angel daba patadas al suelo esperando algo.

\- Qué demonios quieres?

El conejo hizo la misma mirada que puso cuando Fluttershy y Rainbow se abrazaron y señaló 1 foto donde ellas 2 estaban juntas abrazándose.

\- Qué pasa con esa foto?- rainbow la miró y se sonrojó con fuerza- Mira Angel, Fluttershy y yo no somos novias ni nada, solo somos las mejores amigas del mundo! Ok? *murmuró* Aunque quisiera algo más que amistad...

Angel miró con cara de aburrimiento a Dash y después se puso a ver la TV.

Mientras tanto con Flutters...

Ella siempre llevaba una foto de Rainbow y ella junats abrazándose, para recordar a Dash a cada minuto.

\- Te quiero tanto...- Ésta se sonrojó.

Luego, alguien llegó saltando alegremente hacia donde estaba Fluttershy.

\- Hola Flutters! Cómo estás!? Yo estoy genial, bueno, hoy he comido muchos cupcakes! También hoy estado muy feliz! Y tú¿ Yo siempre estoy muy feliz! También pronto haré una fiesta porque un nuevo pony va a llegar a Ponyville! Y tú quieres conocerlo? Yo si! Dicen que es muy divertido y gracioso, como yo! Ojalá sea Cheese Sandwich, ya le llevo esperando casi un año! Y tú quien crees que es? - Pinkie de tanto hablar perdió el aliento y Fluttershy miró asustada a Pinkie.

\- Emm... Estoy muy bien. -dijo escondiendo atrás suya la foto de Rainbow y ella abrazándose. - Y ojalá sea Cheese...jeje...

Pinkie notó a Fluttershy asustada y sudando, ¿qué pasará?

\- Oye Fluttershy, estás bien? Te veo nerviosa!

\- No...no es nada, estoy bien.

\- Mmmmm... bueno! Yo ahora voy a mi casa a cuidar a Gummy, después te veo!

\- Adiós Pinkie... - Después de despedirse Pinkie dio un abrazo a Fluttershy.

\- Adiós!- Se fue saltando alegremente y se fue del castillo rápidamente.

\- Uff... por poco descubre que amo a UNA pony.. (Pegaso, pony, como quieran llamarlo xd)

Mientras tanto con Rainbow...

*miro el reloj*

\- ¡Oh! ya son las 9 de la noche! Tengo que preparar la cena para mi, Tanque y Angel...

Mientras Rainbow preparaba la cena, (ella cenaría una ensalada) preguntó a Angel que quería de cenar.

\- Angel, ¿qué quieres cenar?

El conejo sacó un libro y señaló un helado.

\- Bueno... eso te prepararé...

\- Y tú, Tanque, ¿qué quieres?

Tanque señaló lo mismo que señaló Angel en el libro.

\- Está bien... haré 2 helados.

Mientras Rainbow hacía la cena pensaba.

\- *Pensando*A veces siento un sentimiento fuerte con Pinkie... y a veces con Fluttershy, ¿qué me pasa?... Será mejor preguntarle mañana a Twilight.

Rainbow ya preparó la cena, y los 2 animales y la yegua cenaron, después, recogió toda la cocina y se fue a dormir.

\- *Miro la foto de Fluttershy y yo abrazándonos* *Pensando* Buenas noches mi amor...

Después de unos minutos, ella logró dormirse.

Mientras tanto con Flutttershy...

\- Bueno.. creo que mi trabajo terminó por hoy, será mejor dormirme.

Fluttershy abrazó un peluche que tenía de Rainbow Dash y se fue a dormir con él.

\- Te amo...

Después de unos minutos, ella se durmió.

**Y... bueno, este fue el primer capítulo! ^^ Acutalizaré todos los domingos un nuevo capítulo, y algunas veces puede que suba 2 en una misma semana.**

**Adiós amigosh! ^w^**


	2. 2 Nuevos Corazones?

**Holiiisss! *u* Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo del Fan-Fic :3**

**Espero que os guste! :D**

**¿Por qué a mi?**

Ya ha pasado un día más en Ponyville, las aves cantan de alegría y un hermoso cielo azul aparece. Todos seguían durmiendo, excepto una yegua…

\- Agh! Vamos Twilight! Por qué pasa esto!? Debes saberlo… - Se decía a sí misma mientras hacía un hechizo pero que le salía siempre mal.- Es imposible de hacerlo…

Twilight empezaba a echar líquidos de colores a su hezhico hasta que… BUM!

\- MIERDA!- Gritó tan fuerte que se le oyó en todo Ponyville.

\- T-Twilight..?- Preguntó Spike un poco asustado al oír ese grito que le despertó. Éste se fue andando hasta donde estaba Twilight. –Qué pasó Twili…

\- Hooolaaa Spikeee! Cómo estás? Yo estoy muuuuyyy bien! Jijiji Qué te trae por aquí!?- Dijo muy alocada con su cabello todo despeinado.

\- Emm… Bien… Supongo- Dijo asustado.

\- Bueeeenooo! Es hora de que vayas a la calle! – Dijo Twilight alocadamente.

\- Emm… Sí, claro…- Dijo mientras salía corriendo asustado.- Uf… está muy loca! Debería dormir más…

Spike mientras andaba, de la nada se dirigió a la Boutique de Rarity sin darse cuenta hasta que llega a la puerta.

-Ehh.. ¿qué hago aquí?... Bueno, iré a visitar a Rarity, no creo que esté dormida después del grito que dio Twilight… Y creo que le diré lo que siento… Pero primero necesito comprarle algo! Ya sé, unas flores!- Spike fue corriendo a la floristería para comprar un ramo de rosas.

Mientras tanto en la Boutique…

-Hermana, puedo ayudar?- Dijo con un puchero.

\- No Sweetie… esto es algo importante y no quiero que me lo arruine nadie! Y tengo que entregarlo en sólo 5 horas!  
\- Por favooor! Sólo esta vez! Así tardarás menos!- Dijo con una cara muy tierna y con pucheros.

-…Está bien… solo ayúdame a poner esa trenza en el vestido.

\- Ok! Gracias hermana!

\- Jeje… Mientras iré a la cocina para hacerme un café.

Sweetie intentaba poner la cinta en el vestido bien, (la cinta era de diamantes, lo que Rarity tardó en hacerla casi un mes) y cuando la iba a poner… Se rompió de tanto estirarla.

\- Oh no…

\- Sweetie! Ya vol… *escupió todo el café al suelo*- SWEETIEEEEEEE!

-L-lo siento hermana! No quería…

\- LO SIENTO NO! SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN TI! ERES UN DESASTRE, ESTA OPORTUNIDAD ERA MUY GRANDE PARA MI, PODÍA CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO CON SÓLO HACER ESE VESTIDO! PERO TÚ LO ARRUINASTE! ARRUINASTE MI SUEÑO!

-L-lo siento mucho…- Dijo casi llorando.

Mientras Spike llegaba felizmente y a la vez algo nervioso a la Boutique de Rarity, tocó a la puerta con esperanza de que abriera.

\- AHORA QUIÉN ES!?- Dijo desesperadamente y abriendo la puerta como loca; tenía el pelo despeinado y con manchas de café.

\- S-soy yo… quería decirte una co…

\- NO, SPIKE, NO! NO ES MOMENTO DE DECIRME QUE ME AMAS! YA LO SABÍA, SÓLO NO QUERÍA DESPERDICIAR MI MOMENTO PORQUE ESTABA USÁNDOTE COMO ESCLAVO SIN QUE YO TE PAGASE NADA, NO, YO NO TE AMO, SOLO TE QUIERO COMO AMIGO, ADEMÁS, TE SUPERO EL DOBLE DE EDAD, TÚ APENAS TIENES 12 AÑOS Y NO CONSEGUIRÁS MI AMOR AUNQUE HAGAS LO IMPOSIBLE, TE QUEDA CLARO!?- Dijo mientras agarraba el ramo de rosas y lo tiraba al suelo y lo rompía.

Spike abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a llorar un poco, sintió que le partieron el corazón en millones de pedazos.

Rarity se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo, en cierto modo era verdad, pero se había pasado e intentó abrazar a Spike.

Spike notó los cascos de ella en su cintura y éste la apartó.

\- Enserio..? Ahora me abrazas..? QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO ERES!? Pensé que podía amarte…que me corresponderías algún día… pero sólo me utilizabas. Tuve esperanzas, estuve 4 años esperando tu amor y ahora me dices esto… NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE MÁS! TE ODIO!- Se fue corriendo mientras tapaba con su brazo derecho las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-S-Spike…- Rarity se fue lentamente hacia su Boutique llorando.

\- Rarity… No sabes cómo te odio ahora.- Dijo Sweetie Belle mientras subía hacia su habitación.

Mientras tanto con Rainbow Dash…

\- Bien, ya terminé esto, lo otro también, sí genial… Bien! Ya puedo ir al castillo de Twilight sin ninguna preocupación! Pero… Fluttershy aún no vino para recoger a Angel… Bueno, por unos minutos no pasará nada.

Rainbow se estaba preparando para salir.- Tanque, cuida bien de Angel e intenta que no se escape!

Tanque movió la cabeza diciendo que sí, y después de que Rainbow lo mirara se fue volando rápidamente hacia el castillo.

Mientras Rainbow volaba, vio un obstáculo que la impedía seguir adelante.

\- HOLAAAAAA DASHIEEEEEEEEEEE!- Dijo Pinkie felizmente como siempre.

\- Joder… ya empezamos con esta…- Se dijo a sí misma algo enfadada. – Ya bajo!- Exclamó.

Pinkie la esperaba dando saltitos locamente.

Rainbow ya bajó hasta el sulo y saludó a Pinkie algo nerviosa.

\- Hola Dashie! Cómo estás? Yo estoy genial y tú? Estoy MUY feliz como siempre! Pero que MUUUUUUUUUYYY feliz! Ven, vamos a Sugar Cube Corner! Hacemos una fiesta? Porque yo quiero! O mejor, hacemos una guerra de comida! Sí! Eso sería genial!,- Pinkie sacó de la nada un cupcacke y un pai y se lo lanza a Rainbow Dash a la cara.

\- Pinkie… ahora no tengo tiempo!- Dijo mientras limpiaba su cara con su casco derecho.- Ahora me tengo que ir, adiós!  
\- Espera! No te vayas…- Se le alisó el pelo y empezó a dar pucheros.

Rainbow vio su cara y se empezó a sonrojar, pues se veía muy tierna y dulce, como una pequeña potrilla inocente.

\- B-bueno… está bien… haré lo que quieras…

\- Genial!-Se le esponjó de nuevo el pelo.- Vamos, sígueme a Sugar Cube Corner!

\- Claro!- Dijo Rainbow feliz olvidando por qué iba a casa de Twilight.

Mientras tanto con Angel y Tanque…

(Advertencia, aquí hay una parte con muchos insultos) (Ellos están hablando en su "idioma animal" pero yo lo pondré en español para que entendáis xD)

Tanque y Angel estaban jugando a videojuegos.

\- Joder Tanque! Por qué coño siempre me ganas!?

\- Bueno bueno tranquilo viejo… no me hables así.

\- Que no te hablo así? Puto de mierda! No entiendo porque me ganas si ni siquiera tienes pulgares para controlar el control! Qué coño tienes en las aletas? Mutaciones!?

\- Angel... tranquilo porfavor….

\- Tranquilo una mierda! Ahora verás putito de mierda!

Angel le dio una bofetada al pobre Tanque, y éste se defendió dándole otra bofetada más fuerte. Y así comenzó una pelea….

Mientras tanto con Spike…

*Pensando* Te odio Rarity… pero a la vez te amo…

Spike mientras corría llorando chocó con una potrilla.

\- Hola Spike!- Dijo dulcemente.

\- Oh, hola Sweetie Belle… Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo intentando disimular que estaba llorando.

\- Nada, solo iba con Scootaloo y Apple Bloom a hacer una misión para las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero ahora que te veo… ya no quiero ir- Sonríe dulcemente.

Spike se sonrojó un poco al ver la mirada de Sweetie Belle, le pareció muy linda.

\- Oh… Está bien…- Dijo feliz porque alguien le iba a acompañar.

\- Bueno, a dónde quieres ir?

\- A donde quieras…

\- Oh! Entonces vamos al parque?

\- Me parece una buena idea!- Dijo muy feliz.

\- Bien, entonces vamos!

Mientras fueron al parque, hablaban de lo sucedido con Rarity hace unos 20 minutos, pero a Spike ya se le pasó sólo con tener a su mejor amiga al lado suyo.

\- Mira, columpios!- Dijo Sweetie Belle mientras corría hacia ellos para montarse.

\- Yo también sé montar!- Dijo Spike mientras corría hacia los columpios para montarse.

Mientras tanto con Rainbow Dash y Pinkie…

\- Bueno Pinkie, ya me tengo que ir, ha sido muy divertido todo esto, gracias por alegrarme la tarde!

\- Oh, espera Rainbow!- Dijo feliz.

\- Qué quieres?- Dijo ya saliendo por la puerta.

\- Toma! Es un regalo para ti. – Dijo con una voz muy dulce.

\- Oh…- Rainbow miró felizmente el regalo que le dio Pinkie, era un cojín rojo con forma de corazón que ponía: "te quiero mucho, mi Dashie. BFF"- Yo también te quiero mucho Pinkie….-Dijo mientras le salían unas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Jijiji!- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Rainbow miró a Pinkie, vio su sonrisa dulce, y esto hizo que se sonrojase brutalmente.

Sin pensarlo, Rainbow empezó a acercarse a Pinkie lentamente hasta que rozó sus labios con los de ella.

Pinkie se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Rainbow, pero sin pensarlo también se acercó a ella hasta que terminaron dándose un dulce beso.

Fluttershy iba felizmente a comprarle unos Pasteles a Pinkie, pero vio a Pinkie y a Rainbow besándose en la puerta de Sugar Cube Corner.

El beso duró unos segundos, y cuando finalmente se separaron se vieron con una mirada feliz y sonrojada a la vez.

Fluttershy al verlas, empezó a lagrimear, sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en pedazos (lo mismo que con Spike)

Las 2 oyeron el llanto de Fluttershy y la vieron como lloraba.

Rainbow se acercó a ella para consolarla y Pinkie se sintió algo culpable por lo que hizo.

Mientras tanto con Sweetie Belle y Spike…

Estaba atardeciendo.

Ya pasaron unos minutos desde que se subieron al columpio, y Sweetie seguía columpiándose felizmente.

Spike la miraba detenidamente, vio lo hermosa que estaba cuando la luz del sol la iluminaba a ella, siempre estaba mirando a Rarity como si fuera la yegua más hermosa de toda Equestria, pero nunca se fijó en Sweetie, era igual o más hermosa que Rarity, su sonrisa dulce, sus ojos, su cabello… Spike se sonrojó con sólo mirarla y sonrió.

\- Sweetie Belle…- Dijo bajándose del columpio.

\- Qué pasa Spike?- Dijo bajándose del columpio también.

\- Gracias por todo… te quiero mucho… - Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sweetie Belle, haciendo que ésta se sonrojase brutalmente.

Ella también le respondió el abrazo mientras estaba sonrojada y sonreía.

Mientras tanto con Twilight…

\- DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ ESE DRAGONCITO!?- Dijo más loca de lo que estaba esta mañana.

**Y…. Bueno! Aquí el segundo capítulo del Fan-Fic! xD**

**Espero que os guste! :3 o3o**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Pinshe Twilight loca :v**


	3. Te amo

**No pos holi! Antes de empezar el capítulo, les deseo que hayan tenido un feliz San Valentín con sus parejas! :3 Yo estuve "sola" xD Si vieron que subí el capítulo más tarde, es porque ando en el hospital, me ingresaron 5 días por no poder respirar bien, pero no es nada grave ^w^ y no pude usar la laptop hasta que mis padres vinieron a visitarme :,v (Aish, yo quería subir 2 capítulos el viernes y sábado, pero no puedo por ese motivo :'v) Bueno, creo que de tanto hablar nunca comenzaré el Fan-Fic xD Bueno, empecemos!**

**Te amo.**

Rainbow mientras consolaba a Fluttershy, la miraba muy tristemente, ella seguía llorando.

-Yo tengo la culpa de esto…- Dijo Pinkie tristemente.

\- Por qué? Yo fui quién te besó…- Contestó Rainbow.

\- R-Rainbow… n-no pasa nada…- Le dijo a Rainbow aún llorando.

\- Pero…no entiendo… por qué lloras… acaso amas a Pin…

\- NO! – Contestó la pony terrestre enfadada y triste.- Ella… te ama a ti…

\- Q-qué?...-Rainbow contestó con una mirada atónita, nunca lo pensaría.- P-pero…

\- Flutters, me dijiste que guarde el secreto…Lo siento…Además..robé a TÚ Rainbow…-Después de decir eso se fue corriendo llorando a su habitación de Sugar Cube Corner.

…

…

…

\- Rainbow… Yo…Lo siento por haberme comportado así.. N-no quería llorar só…

Rainbow la interrumpió dándola un abrazo.

\- Lo siento mucho Fluttershy, de verdad, no sabes lo que me arrepiento, nunca quise hacerte daño… Yo sólo besé a Pinkie porque… me pareció adorable… Y quizás sienta algo por ella! Pero yo…te amo desde hace tiempo…lo hice sin pensar lo juro…

\- R-rain…

Rainbow no dejó hablar a Fluttershy dándola un tierno y apasionado beso. El beso duró unos minutos, el tiempo para ellas 2 se detuvo, eran los mejores minutos que tuvieron en sus vidas.

Después de varios minutos, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron sonrojadas.

\- Dashie… te amo.

\- Yo más…

Las dos se fueron a Clousdale, a la casa de Fluttershy.

**Mientras tanto con Pinkie…**

\- Por qué lo hice…- Se dijo así misma mientras miraba a Gummy llorando.

\- Soy una estúpida! No debería haber hecho eso! No se si amo a Dashie… pero… AGH! No puedo enamorarme de una yegua! Si lo hago me pasará lo peor! Según me dijo Twilight… Además yo estoy esperando a un amigo mío que vendrá en pocos días! No puedo enamorarme de una… yegua así como así!- Se dijo entre sollozos.- Necesito una manera de arreglar esto… Y creo que alguien sabrá lo que hacer…*dijo pensando*

*Pensamientos de Gummy* Hoy parece tomárselo todo en serio…

**Mientras tanto con Sweetie Belle y Spike…**

\- Jejejeje… C-creo que ya…deberíamos irnos…no? Se hace de noche…- Dijo aún sonrojada.

\- S-sí…- Dijo sonrojado.

\- B-bueno.. creo que ya me voy… Adi-

\- No! Yo…te acompaño… está bien?- Dijo con esperanza de que dijese que sí.

\- Claro!- Exclamó muy sonriente.

El camino hacia la Boutique fue muy aburrido y a la vez vergonzoso, durante el camino no hablaron y ese silencio se hacía muy embarazoso para el pequeño dragón y la pequeña potrilla.

\- Y… bueno, creo que ya llegamos!- Exclamó Spike algo triste porque ya no podría ver a Sweetie Belle hasta mañana.

\- Sí… hasta mañana Spike! Fue genial pasarla contigo!- Dijo esto último dándole un beso en la mejilla causando que ella se sonroje y Spike se sonrojase brutalmente dejando su cara como un tomate.

\- J-jej-jejej… sí! Igualmente! B-bueno… adiós!- Dijo alejándose rápidamente pero feliz.

Spike se tocó con su pequeña mano la mejilla en el lugar donde Sweetie Belle le dio el beso.

\- *Se sintió tan bien…*- Se dijo así mismo.

**Mientras tanto con Sweetie Belle…**

Sweetie Belle entra a la Boutique rápidamente y cierra la puerta aún más rápido.

\- *Me siento tan feliz!*- Pensó dando un suspiro.

\- Uuuhhh mira quién viene! Estuviste con alguien que te conquistó el corazón?- Dijo la unicornio con una mirada pervertida.

\- Cállate… fue el que tú le rompiste el corazón.- Dijo fríamente.

\- Oh… L-losiento Sweetie yo no quería…- Sweetie Belle la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que la cara de Rarity se quedase morada porque la dejaba sin respiración.

\- ESTÁS DE BROMA!? HICISTE LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO PASAR EN MI VIDA! Ahora… creo que el me ama… y solo con que tú le rompieses el corazón! Te quiero hermana!- Dijo muy feliz.

\- Emm… jejeje… eso último sonó muy mal pero… de nada, supongo.- Contestó respondiéndola el abrazo felizmente.

Sweetie Belle se separó del abrazo y subió a su habitación rápidamente sonrojada.

Se sentó en la cama agarrando una foto de Spike y ella.

\- Te amo Spike…- Dijo suspirando enamorada.

…

…

…

Afuera, se escucharon unos ruidos, alguien venía a casa y no sabía quién era.

\- Hola Rarity…- Dijo con su melena lisa y muy oscura.

\- Qué te pasa cariño…? Por qué vienes así?- Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- Me prometerás que no le dirás a nadie?- Dijo triste.

-Claro… sólo dime, qué te pasó?

\- Bueno…

Pinkie le contó todo lo que le pasó antes con Rainbow y Fluttershy.

Rarity se quedó atónita al oír eso, nunca pensó eso de sus 3 mejores amigas.

\- Bueno cariño… No sé si podré ayudar mucho en esto… O sea no quiero interponer la relación de Fluttershy y Rainbow pero… no creo que Fluttershy te odie, sois mejores amigas y eso… Aunque, de verdad sientes algo por Rainbow?

\- No lo sé!...- Dijo preocupada.

\- Mira, sólo piensa en quién podrías amar más… a Rainbow o… a quien tú decidas.

Lo último que Rarity dijo hizo que Pinkie se sonrojara.

Pinkie pensó en lo que dijo Rarity, ¡por supuesto! Se puso a pensar detenidamente en él hasta que Rarity la preguntó.

\- Así que, dime cariño, sé que estas enamorada de algún pony, ¿quién es?- Dijo interesada en saberlo.

\- Vendrá en 2 días y… ya le conoces!- Se fue corriendo a Sugar Cube Corner muy felizmente con el pelo esponjado de nuevo.

\- Pero qué le pasa…? Está bipolar! Bueno, Pinkie es Pinkie.

**Mientras tanto con Spike…**

El pequeño dragón estaba muy feliz, creía que ya consiguió al amor de su vida que se supone que será correspondido, SE SUPONE.

Él se fue al castillo de Twilight cuando recordó que ya es de noche y ella debería estar muy preocupada.

\- Jejej... creo que me salté la hora.- Se fue corriendo más rápido al castillo, hasta que llegó allí agotado.

Abrío la puerta lentamente y…

\- ¡DÓNDE ESTABAS PEQUEÑO DRAGÓN INSENSATO!- Dijo muy malhumorada Twilight.

\- Emm… yo…nada.- Dijo algo sonrojado.

Twilight se dio cuenta de que se sonrojó y le preguntó.

\- Dime, te veo… sonrojado! *mirada pervertida* tienes algo que contarme verdad que sí?- Se le pasó el enfado rápidamente pensando que ya puede ayudar a alguien con temas amorosos.

\- *Pensando* Dios Twilight… qué clase de pregunta es esa? Aunque bueno, ella es como mi hermana, ella puede ayudarme en lo que sea… así que se lo diré.

\- Bien, ¡ahora dime!- Dijo contenta.

\- Bien…

Spike le contó todo lo que le pasó en todo este día. Twilight lo miró muy feliz y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Aww, ¡te vas haciendo más mayor! Así que Sweetie Belle ya es tu novia, eh?- Dijo aún abrazándolo dejándolo sin aire.

\- NO! Claro que no… pero me gustaría…-Dijo esto último susurrando.

\- Qué dijiste?- Dijo Twilight con un tono burlón ya sabiendo lo que dijo.

\- NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO OTRA VEZ!- Dijo sonrojado.

\- Jajajajajaja ok ok, no te pongas así, creo que me alegraste el día con esta charla… En serio ya quería verte feliz, estabas amargado y triste por Rarity…. Pero ahora parece que estás enamorado de su hermana! Mira que lo que pasó en este día es súper raro enserio… No sé que iría peor, o no se que iría… mejor? Jajajaja.

\- Jajajajajaajaja sí…. Fue raro y emocionante.

**Mientras tanto con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash…**

\- Bueno… bienvenida a mi casa de nuevo, Fluttershy!- Dijo felizmente y sonrojada.

\- Jejejeje…- Dijo tímidamente y sonrojada.

\- Y…. bueno… de verdad.. me amas?

\- Dashie…. Yo… sí…- Miró apenada al suelo.

\- No te preocupes…. Yo… también te amo Shy…- Dijo feliz.

\- Pero Rainbow… tú creo que no sabes lo que conlleva se… una pareja… de 2 yeguas… creo.

\- Claro que lo sé! Hay que tener mucho amor con la otra, estar junto a ell…- Fluttershy le tapó la boca con su casco.

\- No Rainbow….

\- Entonces qué?

\- Bueno, creo que mañana se lo diremos a la que nos puede ayudar y apoyar…

\- Emm… está bien… aunque aun así quiero saber que pasa, estoy intrigada!- Dijo con un tono frustante.

\- Ya verás mañana… vale?- Dijo triste.

\- Emmm… Está bien… esperaré por ti.- Dijo esto último dándola un beso en la frente a Fluttershy dulcemente.

\- Jejejeje.- Rió olvidando todas sus penas.

**Y bueno…. Creo que ya terminé el capítulo! XD intenté hacerlo más largo pero no tenía más tiempo OnO**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado OwO os quiero a todosh omg 3 corasón gay **

**Bye! :3**


	4. Muchos Problemas

**Jai mai friends! Volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta… wea! (?**

**Siento muchísimo la espera! D': **

**Espero que os guste! :3**

**Un nuevo romance.**

Un nuevo día llegó a Ponyville, pero esta vez, más ruidoso que otros…

\- LLEGO EL DÍA!- Exclama Pinkie muy feliz.

\- Tengo que preparar esto…Lo otro… QUIERO QUE LLEGUE YA!- Gritó muy feliz.

Pinkie bajó rápidamente de su habitación para preparar millones de Cupcakes, inflar globos, etc.

**Mientras tanto con Fluttershy y Rainbow…**

Fluttershy ya se despertó, estaba asustada porque al lado de la cama no había nadie y se suponía que Rainbow durmió junto a ella.

Fluttershy bajó las escaleras lentamente y vio a Rainbow preparar el desayuno en la cocina. Rainbow vio a Fluttershy y la dio un tierno abrazo.

\- Buenos días mi vida… qué tal has dormido?- Dijo dulcemente.

\- Bien… Gracias por preguntar.

\- No es nada Shy- Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Jejeje… Y… bueno... que hay para desayunar?- Preguntó amablemente.

\- Hay pai, tostadas, gofres… lo que quieras!- Dijo felizmente.

\- Quiero un pai pofavor…

\- Awww no me tienes que preguntar… Yo te daré todo lo que quieras- Respondió dulcemente tocando la nariz de Fluttershy con su casco cariñosamente.

Rainbow le puso el pie en la mesa y ella se puso gofres.

Fluttershy empezó a comer y tenía una sonrisa de lujuria en su cara.

\- Está delicioso!- Exclamó.

\- Me alegro de que te guste Shy.- Respondió feliz.

Rainbow se quedó mirando a Fluttershy de una forma muy dulce, quería besarla en cualquier momento, cada minuto. Sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido y muy fuerte cada vez que la miraba. Rainbow se acercó a su cara y la besó dulcemente. Fluttershy se sonrojó al verla y respondió el beso.

Siguieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Te amo Flutters… Nunca lo olvides.

\- Yo también te amo mi Dashie…

**Mientras tanto con Twilight y Spike…**

Spike se despertó locamente y se fue corriendo a la calle, pero…

\- A dónde vas pequeño dragón?- Dijo Twilight algo enfadada.

\- Emmm… jejeje….- Dijo nervioso.

\- No te vayas sin desayunar por Dios! Qué te pasa?

\- Oh, ehh nada nada. – Contestó nervioso pensando que era otra cosa.

\- Vamos, desayuna! Te preparé el desayuno, son unas tostadas con leche, están en tu trono…

\- Ya voy… Ya voy…- Dijo algo frustado.

\- Qué haré con este loquillo…- Pensó Twilight.

Mientras Spike desayunaba, Twilight se fue a su laboratorio a seguir haciendo un hechizo que nunca pudo terminarlo.

\- Twilight esto va aquí, esto allá, aquello por aquí…- PLOF!

\- MALDITA SEA! POR QUÉ SIEMPRE EXPLOTAS!?- Gritó enfadada.- Bueno… creo que hoy tampoco podré hacerlo…

Spike oyó la mini-explosión y el grito de Twilight, se asustó pero aún seguía desayunando, le daba flojera entrar al laboratorio para ir a mirar…

Cuando ya terminó el desayuno, lo dejó en la cocina rápidamente y se fue "volando" a la calle para visitar la Boutique.

Tropezó con algunos ponies pero esto no le importó, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la Boutique.

Cuándo al fin llegó, llamó a la puerta muy rápido.

\- Ya voy!- Gritó Rarity. Abrió la puerta lentamente.- Oh, hola Spike! Qué te trae por…- Spike la empujó y se fue corriendo hacia arriba para ver a Sweetie Belle.

\- Eh! Ten más cuidado!- Gritó algo enfadada Rarity.

Spike ignoró el grito de Rarity y seguía subiendo las escaleras hasta que ya llegó a la habitación de Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle miró entusiasmado a Spike y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Hola Spike! Te extrañaba…

\- Yo igual te extrañaba Sweetie! Bueno… tienes planes para esta tarde o…

\- Nop, no tengo! Ahora iba a salir con las Cutie Mark Crusaders, ¿quieres venir?

\- Claro! Por qué no? Jejeje- Dijo algo triste porque quería estar a solas con Sweetie Belle.

\- Bueno, vamos!- Sweetie Belle agarró la "mano" de Spike y se fue corriendo hasta la casa del árbol de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

**Mientras tanto con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo…**

\- Cuándo vendrá!?- Dijo enfadada Apple Bloom.

\- Tranquila! Ya vendrá, solo se le habrá pasado el tiempo no te preocupes! Ella nunca falta a una reunión- Respondió Scootaloo.

\- Bueno… está bien.

Sweetie Belle abrió la puerta fuertemente haciendo que tirase a Spike contra la pared.

\- WOW! Cómo hiciste eso Sweetie Belle? Enséñame! Así seguro consigo mi Cutie Mark!- Respondió Scootaloo emocionada.

\- No Scootaloo! No es momento para tonterías!- Le respondió Apple Bloom.

\- Bueno ok ok…

\- Chicas lo siento por llegar tarde! Estaba con… Bueno, Spike- Dijo Sweetie Belle.

\- A-ayuda…

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rieron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

\- No os riais!...- Dijo avergonzada.- Lo siento Spike.- Dijo mientras lo levantaba.

\- Estás bien?

\- Tú qué crees?... Me duele la espalda!- Contestó frustado.

\- Jejeje…

Scootaloo los vio a los 2 muy unidos y le susurró a Apple Bloom.

\- Oye… Estos 2 hacen muy buena pareja no crees?

\- Jejeje sí! Sólo míralos! Spike al fin encontró a su media naranja de verdad.

\- Ejém ejém… He oído todo- Dijo Sweetie Belle.

\- Ups…. Jajajajaja!- Rieron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

\- Bueno, basta de tonterías…. Podemos cancelar la reunión para mañana? Quiero que hagamos algo juntas con Spike!

\- No sé Sweetie Belle, llevamos planeando esta reunión varios días y cancelarla para mañana será…- Apple Bloom no podía terminar la frase porque al ver los ojos de Sweetie Belle la hizo sonrojarse.- Bueno vale lo cancelaremos para mañana!- Contestó frustada.

\- YAY!

\- Y entonces… qué haremos Sweetie Belle?- Preguntó Spike.

\- JUGAREMOS A VERDAD O RETO!- Exclamó muy feliz.

\- Wow! Ok ok…!

**Mientras tanto con Pinkie…**

\- Ya va a llegar ya va a llegar!

Pinkie salió de Sugar Cube Corner feliz y salió un poco de Ponyville.

\- Ya va a llegar, ya va a llegar….

Pasaron unas 2 horas y aún no veía a nadie pasar, se le alisó el pelo y se iba lentamente de nuevo a Sugar Cube Corner hasta que oyó a un pony trotar…

\- Cheese?- Preguntó feliz.

El misterioso pony podió reconocer esa voz aguda y dulce y fue corriendo hacia ella.

\- Pinkie? Eres tú?

\- SÍ! SOY YO!- Dijo muy feliz.

\- PINKIE! Te extrañé mucho!_ Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Yo igual te extrañé Cheese…- Dijo mientras respondía el abrazo sonrojada.

\- Cómo has estado Pinkie?- Preguntó felizmente.  
\- Bien… supongo- Dijo algo triste.  
\- Qué pasó? - Preguntó.  
\- No nada nada!- Sonrió.- Te llevaba esperando más de 2 horas… Mi pinkie-sentido decía que vendrías hoy en algún momento!  
\- Wow! Y me esperaste! Que adorable eres Pinkie…- Dijo acariciando su pelo.  
\- Jijiji.- Rio dulcemente.

Cheese y Pinkie se quedaron hablando de todo lo que pasó durante el tiempo que él no estaba.

**Mientras tanto con Rarity…**

\- Tengo que ir a recoger diamantes y gemas… Pero Spike no está… Bueno! Igual las necesito para un pedido muy importante así que iré ahora!

Rairy se preparó para irse de la Boutique y dejó una nota para cuando Sweetie Belle regrese.

Ya estaba yendo hacia las afueras de Ponyville para recoger los diamantes y gemas y se encontró a 2 ponies hablando.

\- Uhh, creo que ya se quiénes son- Pensó pervertidamente.

Rarity se acercó a ellos.

\- Qué hacéis aquí tortolitos?- Dijo con una mirada pícara.

\- Emm… Rarity no es lo que estás pensando!- Exclamó Pinkie sonrojándose brutalmente.

\- E-eso! No es lo que estás pensando!- Exclamó Cheese igual sonrojándose brutalmente.

\- Jajajaja sí sí claro…. Os dejó aquí solos tortolitos!- Dijo con un tono amoroso y burlón.

\- Hay ya cállate!- Gritó Pinkie muy avergonzada.

\- Jajajaja ya me voy ya me voy…- Contestó Rarity ya yéndose para recoger diamantes y gemas.

\- Lo siento Cheese… ella a veces es muy pesada- Dijo sonrojada.

\- No pasa nada jajajajaja.- Dijo sonrojado y abrazando a Pinkie.

\- Oh…

\- Oh, l-lo siento no quería…

Pinkie respondió el abrazo aún más fuerte haciendo que Cheese se caiga hacia abajo y Pinkie quedase encima de él.

Cuando Pinkie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó y se sonrojó más que nunca.

-L-lo siento mucho yo no quería hacer eso! Lo prometo!- Gritó muy avergonzada.

\- N-no pasa nada…- Respondió levantándose.

\- Creo que debería irme… Adiós.- Dijo corriendo a Sugar Cube Corner.

\- No espera!...- Gritó.- Te quiero!

Pinkie oyó le dijo Cheese, pero intentó disimular no oírlo y siguió corriendo hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

Cheese, camibana lentamente con la cabeza hacia abajo hacia PonyVille. Los ponies le miraban algo raro ya que le oyeron gritar "te quiero". Él ignoró eso y siguió su camino hacia Sugar Cube Corner a ver a Pinkie.

**Mientras tanto con Rainbow y Fluttershy…**

\- Oye Rainbow… creo que deberíamos ir al castillo de Twilight…- Dijo tímidamente.

\- Uh? Por qué?- Preguntó.

\- Solo vayamos porfavor…

\- Bueno está bien…- Contestó.

Raibnow y Flutterhy se fueron al castillo de Twilight volando, llamaron a la puerta rápido y se asustaron ya que oyeron gritos de desesperación de Twilight.

Rainbow llamó más rápido y fuerte para que Twilight itnentase oir, y lo consiguió. Twilight abrió la puerta lentamente con el cabello despeinado y ojeras en sus ojos.

\- T-Twilight… qué demonios te pasa?- Dijo Rainbow mirándola.

\- No nada chicas… pasad…- Contestó.

Fluttershy y Rainbow miraban asustadas a su amiga Twilight, pero aún así entraron hasta donde iba ella.

\- Bueno, entonces para qué vinisteis chicas?- Dijo ignorando porque estaba algo loca.

\- Bueno, creo que Fluttershy tiene algo que decirte, no es así Shy?- Respondió mirando Rainbow con una mirada Feliz hacia Fluttershy.

\- Claro…Bueno, tengo que preguntarte algo Twilight… Qué pasa si… 2 ponies… son homosexuales y son novios…?- Dijo muy asustada porque ella ya lo sabía.

\- Eso es ilegal en Equestria! Qué clase de preguntas son esas!? Está claro que, nosotras, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía los llevamos a la Luna… Bueno, eso según la ley de Celestia. Es muy horrible que algún pony sea homosexual enserio! Son gustos muy raros…Recuerdo hace 3 años que descubrieron una pareja de 2 ponies del mismo sexo y los mataron…- Aclaró Twilight firmemente.

Fluttershy miró a Twilight casi llorando y Rainbow la miró muy triste y enfadada.

\- Chicas… qué pasa..?- Preguntó algo asustada.

\- Yo…-Intentaba responder Fluttershy pero Rainbow le tapó la boca.

\- ENTONCES ES ESO A LO QUE LE HACEN A LOS PONYS HOMOSEXUALES!? QUÉ CLASE DE LEY ES ESA!? Me vale madres lo que todos penséis de Fluttershy y de mí, nosotras viviremos felices cueste lo que cueste!- Contestó Rainbow enfadada y llorando.

\- Espera QUÉ!?- Respondió Twilight muy sorprendida ante las palabras de Rainbow.

\- SÍ! Fluttershy y yo somos pareja…

\- L-lo siento Rainbow… Yo… soy vuestra mejor amiga pero… la ley es la ley…- Contestó Twilight algo triste.

\- PUES LA LEY ME VALE MADRES! ADIÓS!- Contestó Rainbow llorando llevándose a Fluttershy hacia su casa.

\- No puede ser no puede ser…! Mis mejores amigas son novias!? Creo que he dormido muy poco, debería descansar más…

**Mientras tanto con Sweetie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Spike…**

\- Verdad o reto Sweetie Belle!- Exclamó Apple Bloom muy feliz.

\- Umm… verdad.- Contestó.

\- Hiciste algo malo hoy a Rarity?- Respondió.

\- Umm… No, pero ayer sí, y casi me pega de lo enfadada que estaba!...- Respondió muy enfadada.

\- Jajajajajaja!- Rieron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

\- Bueno… Me toca! Scootaloo, verdad o reto?- Dijo Sweetie Belle.

\- Umm… reto?- Respondió.

\- Te reto que beses a Apple Bloom!- Respondió riendo y muy feliz.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rio Spike.

\- QUÉ!?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo las 2 potrillas.

\- Un reto es un reto! Si no lo haces eres una gallinaaaaa!- Contestó Sweetie Belle.

\- NO ME LLAMES GALLINA!- Respondió enfadada.- Bueno, toma!- Scootaloo besó a Apple Bloom muy enfadada y se apartó rápidamente.

\- Que asco!- Dijo Apple Bloom.

\- Sí! Qué asco!- Dijo Scootaloo limpiándose la lengua.

\- Bueno, bueno jajajajaja! Te toca Scootaloo.- Respondió Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se miraron con una cara de venganza.

\- Te reto a que beses a Spike!- Contestó Scootaloo con una mirada muy feliz a Sweetie Belle.

\- QUÉ!? Esto ya no es gracioso!- Dijo muy sonrojada.

\- Emm… yo…- Decía Spike sonrojado.

**Fin del capítulo amijos! XD**

**Siento muchísimo la espera de nuevo!, últimamente estoy muy liada, la escuela es muy agotadora… (aquí en España tenemos escuela u.u) Y además útlimamente estoy haciendo muchos dibujos.. Y me encanta hacerlos! xD Aquí es donde normalmente los subo… **

**Bueno, espero que tengan un buen día! ^w^**


	5. ¿Qué puede pasar peor?

**WTF! Ha pasado ya casi un mes sin publicar nada u.u**

**Lo siento mucho encerio! D': La escuela me quita tiempo, y además a parte del FanFic me gusta dibujar… y pierdo el tiempo en estas weas xd**

**Intentaré hacer el Fan Fic más largo e intentaré actualizarlo más seguido… u.u**

**De nuevo, lo siento! Pero bueno, basta de palabras, ahora continuamos con el Fan Fic..xD**

**¿Qué puede pasar peor?**

**Mientras tanto con Pinkie…**

A Pinkie le resonaban las palabras de Cheese todo el rato por su cabeza, las palabras "Te quiero" la hicieron pensar, de verdad existe el amor verdadero? Ella no estaba preparada para eso, apenas lleva 2 días estando con él! En el cumpleaños de Rainbow y hoy… Necesitaba aclararlo por un tiempo.

\- PINKIEEE! POR FAVOR VEN TE NECESITO!- Gritó Cheese desesperado.

Pinkie solo ignoró sus palabras, lo estaba oyendo pero aún así fue corriendo hacia su habitación haciendo que poco a poco su pelo se vaya alisando y oscureciendo hasta quedarse como Pinkamena.

\- PINKIE POR FAVOR CONTÉSTAME!- Gritó aún más desesperado Cheese.

\- TE ODIO, NO ME HABLES!- Gritó Pinkie desde la ventana sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

Cheese abrió sus ojos como platos y bajó su cabeza. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos pequeños.

Pinkie se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se tapó la boca y poco a poco iba llorando.

\- Lo siento Cheese…- Susurró para si misma.

\- PUES SABES QUÉ? YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO!- Se defendió Cheese gritando, aunque el sabía que era mentira.

Pinkie al oír eso lloró un poco más fuerte que antes y empezó a abrazar a Gummy.

\- Y es así lo que se siente…. cuando el amor de tu vida no es correspondido…?- Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Mientras tanto con Spike y Sweetie Belle…**

\- Me niego a hacer eso!- Se defendió Sweetie Belle.

\- Oh vamos! Las 2 sabemos que quieres hacerlo!- Contestaron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

\- Bueno…- Respondió algo sonrojada Sweetie Belle.

\- Emm… yo sigo aquí, saben?- Dijo Spike un poco avergonzado.

\- Lo sabemos!- Contestaron con una mirada pícara Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.- Bueno, ahora, besaos!- Apple Bloom movió a Spike en frente de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hizo que Sweetie Belle juntara sus labios juntos a los de Spike haciendo que éstos se besaran.

\- Aww…- Dijeron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo al mismo tiempo.

El beso duró unos pocos segundos, pero los mejores segundos para ellos 2. Se hicieron lentos y hermosos…

Cuando se separaron Spike miró a Sweetie Belle con una cara asustada y Sweetie Belle miró a Spike con una mirada de cariño.

\- S-Spike…?

\- Creo… que me tengo que ir… Adiós…

\- No, espera!- Gritó Sweetie Belle.

\- …?

\- Te…te gustó?- Preguntó algo sonrojada.

\- Esto…yo….

\- Emm…. Saben que estamos aquí, cierto?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos Cutie Mark Crusaders.

\- Sí! Pero no estropeéis el momento!- Susurró Sweetie Belle a ellas 2.

\- Bueno… Sí…- Respondió.

Llega un nuevo día en PonyVille, como todos los días, había una hermosa mañana, pero no para dos ciertas pegasos…

**Con Twilight…**

Twilight se había dormido, ella no podía creer que dos de sus mejores amigas eran lesbianas! Si eso era una broma, fue una broma muy pesada… Pero parece que no lo es.

Normalmente ella duerme 8 horas, ella siempre se levantaba algo temprano para hacer las tareas pendientes como princesa de PonyVille y Equestria, pero esta vez se levantó 2 horas má antes para poder investigar más sobre lo que debe hacer con Rainbow y Fluttershy.

\- A ver… necesito más tiempo para investigar esto… Se puede tomar un remedio para que Celestia no las haga nada malo..?- Pensó a sí misma.

Pasaron ya dos horas hasta que ya se cansó de tanto buscar y no encontró nada.

-Necesito ayuda de Cadence… Ella es la princesa del amor, seguro que me puede ayudar en estos casos!- Pensó.

Pasaron 20 minutos para que preparó todo para irse al Imperio de Cristal, tardaría máximo 2 horas en ir.

Dos horas después, se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Cuando llegó, llegó muy cansada y sudando.

\- H-hola… P-puedo pasar…?- Preguntó Twilight a los guardias.

\- Por supuesto, su majestad.- Hicieron un gesto de nobleza ante Twilight.

\- Agh… *pensó* Odio que me digan majestad, princesa o algo así…

Cuando ya entró, se fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano y a Cadence que estaban en sus tronos leyendo.

\- Cadence! Te he extrañado cuñada!

\- Yo igual Twilight! Y bueno, qué se debe tu visita aquí? Pareces cansada.

\- Eso, por qué?- Dijo también Shining Armor.

\- Es que… ayer Rainbow y Fluttershy me dijeron que eran pareja… y no se que hacer….

Shining Armor procesó en su cabeza las palabras de Twilight hasta que al fin reaccionó.

\- ELLAS 2 NO PUEDN ESTAR EN EQU…- Cadence lo interrumpió.

\- Está bien, no las pasará nada malo- Contestó Cadence con un tono maternal.

\- Estás de broma!? No se pueden aceptar a 2 lesbianas en Equestria!- Replicó Shinign Armor a su esposa.

\- Yo se lo que hago cariño… Ahora déjame hablar sola con Twilight, está bien?- Dijo sonriendo a su esposo.

\- Bueno… está bien… pero solo porque eres tú- Dijo mientras se iba a otra sala.

Cadence y Twilight se acomodaron para hablar de lo sucedido.

\- Entonces… qué pasará Cadence?- Preguntó Twilight.

\- No pasará nada malo, Twilight. El amor es el amor, él puede vencer a todo lo que esté en el camino de alguna yegua o semental. Me da igual la ley de Celestia… Quién dice que no puede enamorarse una yegua de otra? O un semental de otro semental? Hace poco había una ley que era de que los ponies no podían ser parejas de los dragones… pero 2 sabios rompieron las leyes y ahora eso es completamente normal… Y creo que lo que está sucediendo con 2 de tus amigas igual va a ser normal. Conozco a muchos ponies que son parejas de su mismo sexo como Lyra y Bon Bon, o Vinyl Scratch y Octavia… y nadie las hizo nada, solo porque no lo saben, yo solo lo sé porque… soy la princesa del Amor, no es así?- Respondió felizmente Cadence.- Si pasa algo con ellas, yo me encargaré de arreglarlo pase lo que pase.

\- Cadence… - Twilight abrazó felizmente a su cuñada.- Gracias de verdad por ayudarnos, no quería perderlas, en serio muchas gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti…

\- Ahora mira…- Cadence se levantó de su trono para ir a otra sala, y cuando llegó de nuevo donde estaba Twilight se sorprendieron.

\- Rainbow, Fluttershy! Me alegro de que estéis bien!- Dijo Twilight mientras corría a abrazarlas fuertemente casi llorando.- Enserio no quería perderos… Vosotras 2 me ayudaron en la mayoría de las cosas…. Y casi nadie hizo eso…

\- Twilight…- Dijeron Fluttershy y Rainbow casi llorando.

\- Os prometo que no os pasará nada, está bien?- Respondió Twilight felizmente.- Si pasa algo para que os vayáis de Equestria, os prometo que yo y las demás iremos a donde vosotras vayáis, creo que Euestria estará bien sin nosotras… No?- Respondió Twilight mirando a Cadence.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo Cadence muy feliz.

**Y bueeeno….. Aquí acaba el capítulo :v Lo sé, es muy corto… :,,v**

**Bueno, intentaré subir más seguido y más largo! Lo siento de nuevo u.u**

**Weh, adiós! :3**


	6. AVISO!

Como notásteis, llevo sin subir un capítulo 1 mes... Lo que pasa es que cancelé el Fan-Fic, con la escuela y todo no puedo continuar además de que me paso el día dibujando xD

Bueno, espero que entiendan, cuando pueda tal vez lo continúe ^w^

Adiós... o no... CHAN CHAN CHAAAN. (?


	7. Despreocupaciones y Sorpresas

***Me tiran ladrillos, piedras, coches y dinosaurios a la cara* No me maten ;_;**

**Llevo desde…abril? Febrero? Marzo? Meh ya ni sé x'D sin escribir plz**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo…Sí, esta vez si actualizaré, actualizaré los viernes y martes owo**

**Me inspiré en escribir otra vez ya que me gusta, y ya que en España hay vacaciones de verano ploz…tengo más tiempo xD**

**Bueh, dejemos de tantas palabras del lector y comencemos con el siguiente capítulo (?)**

**Nuevas sorpresas**

Después del incidente de Rainbow y Fluttershy, Twilight y Cadence no las hicieron nada, pero aún Shining Armor está confuso y no le gusta la idea de que 2 yeguas sean pareja…

\- Bueno Cadence, gracias por la ayuda, te lo agradecemos mucho en serio, no quiero que nos pase nada malo, aún tengo miedo…-Dijo Twilight con preocupación.

\- No las va a pasar nada…Como ya dije, da igual la ley! Pueden vivir su vida en otro lugar aunque puede que las dolerá…Pero podéis ir a visitarlas, no es así?.- Respondió Cadence con una sonrisa tierna mirando a Rainbow y Fluttershy.

\- Claro! Si pasa eso nuestra nueva vida sería sorprende y genial! No es así, Flutters? – Dijo emocionada Rainbow abrazando a su novia.

\- C-claro…-Respondió algo triste.

\- Aww por favor mi vida, no quiero que estés triste, piensa en las cosas positivas! Estaremos las 2 solas fuera del país, con muchos peligros, no podremos ver a nadie durante meses, tendremos que construir una casa o vivir en una cueva fría, buscar comida y que posiblemente no haya y nos quedemos sin comer, que durmamos en piedr… Ou, ya lo entiendo….- Respondió Rainbow encogiéndose los hombros y algo preocupada.

Fluttershy bajó su cabeza y empezó a llorar un poco.

Twilight miró a Rainbow con una mirada asesina y Cadence se hizo un facehoof (xD)

\- Podrías haberte callado!.- Gritó Twilight llevando a Rainbow a otro lugar de la sala.

\- B-bueno…-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Rainbow, quieres ver feliz a Fluttershy? Quieres ser feliz con ella? Quieres ESTAR con ELLA? Pues no la preocupes y no penséis en eso, si no la cosa irá peor! Créeme, no os pasará nada malo, yo soy Twilight, la princesa de la AMISTAD, y Cadence, la princesa del AMOR, son 2 cosas que tenéis Fluttershy y tu! Amistad y amor! Y eso no se puede borrar de nadie, diga lo que diga Celestia, vosotras dos estaréis juntas, vale? Por favor, no saques más este tema, aunque ya lo acabámos de hablar pero… No quiero verte triste y menos a Fluttershy, ya sabes lo sensible que es…- Contestó Twilight firmemente.

\- Bueno…Supongo que tienes razón…Respondió Rainbow algo preocupada pero dando una sonrisa.

\- Ahora, si me disculpas, iré con Celestia y Fluttershy a hablar sobre eso, TÚ quédate ahí, y no la cagues más, que ya tenemos suficiente con todo este lío.- Dijo Twilight con mirada asesina a Rainbow.

\- B-bueno…Está bien…- Respondió Rainbow algo asustada.

**Mientras tanto con Celestia, Twilight y Fluttershy…**

\- Celestia, hola, ya hablé con Rainbow! Dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado de Fluttershy para que puedan hablar.

\- Bueno, espero que lo haya entendido…Estuve hablando con Fluttershy sobre eso, pero aún no está muy segura.- Respondió Cadence algo preocupada.

\- B-bueno…Sé que vosotras sóis las princesas del amor y la amistad pero…Celestia…ya sabéis como es ella….

\- Ella es buena, Fluttershy, sólo que…- Cadence no le dejó termina la frase a Twilight

\- Tenemos que hacer todo por ella, y cuando nada malo pasa tiene que estropearlo todo.- Terminó la frase Cadence muy molesta.

\- Amm… Sí, eso era lo que quería decir.- Respondió Twilight riéndo un poco.

\- H-hola…? S-sigo aquí, sabéis?.- Dijo Fluttershy algo incómoda.

\- Oh Fluttershy, lo siento, nos salimos del tema, bueno…Lo que decía Cadence, no te preocupes en serio, y si Celestia quiere haceros algo, huir! Todas nosotras os acompañaremos y si hace falta viviremos junto a vosotras, Equestria ya encontrará otros elementos de la armonía!.- Respondió Twilight muy segura.

\- G-gracias Twilight, en serio!.- Respondió Fluttershy abrazando a Twilight con alegría.-

\- Oh Flutters, no es nada, sólo quiero ver felices a mis 2 mejores amigas.- Contestó Twilight sonriendo.

\- Aww.. Que lindo….- Dijo Cadence mirándolas.

\- Uh?.- Dijo Twilight.

\- No nada…Ya sabéis como soy, Princesa del Amor, todo relacionado a eso me parece tan tierno!.-

\- Amm…Okai..-Respondió Twilight algo confundida

Fluttershy solo se puso a reír un poco y mientras se pusieron a hablar las 3 de cómo iban yendo sus vidas.

**P.O.V Rainbow**

Mira que tardan las princesas y Flutters… Meh, las dejaré ya que veo que se están riendo…

Twilight me dijo que no vaya, joder, y que hago? Me aburro tanto!

Estuve mirando el alrededor por mucho tiempo a ver si encontraba algo divertido con qué usar o ver para entretenerme un rato.

Estuve por varios minutos mirando hasta qué…. UN LIBRO DE DARING DO ESTABA A MI LADO! Llevaba como 8 minutos mirando cosas que ni yo sabía que eran para ahora encontrarme un libro de mi autora favorita a mi lado, joder, que mente tengo. Bueno, ya que no tengo anda que hacer, pues lo leeré…

Acto seguido, empecé a abrir el libro y lo comencé a leer.

**Mientras tanto con las C..M.C y Spike…**

…

Un silencio embarazoso les atormentaba a Sweetie Belle y a Spike, mientras que Scootaloo estaba a punto de vomitar de lo "cursi" que se veía todo y AppleBloom los estaba mirando de una manera tierna y haciéndoles fotos.

\- Esto me da pa' hacer un Fan-Fic, verdad que sí Scootaloo?- Susurró AppleBloom a Scootaloo

\- Siii claaaro….Esto es muy asqueroso AppleBloom! Que no los ves? Aguantas esto? Agh!.- Susurró Scootaloo a AppleBloom mientras los miraba a los otros 2 con cara de "voy a vomitar" y acto seguido se da la vuelta para no mirarlos

\- Pero si son muy tiernos! Hace poco te pareció tierno! Bueno, yo seguiré haciendo fotos a estos 2 tortolitos.- Respondió susurrando a Scootaloo.

\- Spike…

\- S-Sweetie Belle… y-yo…

\- T-tu…

\- Y-yo… A-adiós!.- Acto seguido Spike se fue corriendo de la casa del árbol para esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

\- Spike…- Dijo Sweetie Belle confusa y casi llorando.

\- Ya pararon!? Porque si es así ya me puedo dar la vuelta, no?- Preguntó Scootaloo algo desesperada y molesta.

\- Sí… ya paramos…Puedes darte la vuelta…

\- Por fin!.- Dijo Scootaloo ya dándose la vuelta.- Y… Spike?.- Preguntó.

\- Se fue..—Respondió AppleBloom a Scootaloo.

\- Oh.. A dónde?- Preguntó.

\- No lo sé…Pero quiero que esté a mi lado y que me diga la verdad..-Respondió Sweetie Belle desilusionada.

**P.O.V Spike**

No sé que fue todo eso…Pero me avergonzé mucho y me sonrojé…Creo… Pero..no entiendo..

Me estoy enamorando de Sweetie Belle…? Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

No! No puede ser posible eso! Yo amo a Rarity…Creo…Agh!

Mejor debo irme al castillo a pensar todo esto…

Acto seguido, me fui hacia mi casa, o castillo, o como sea.

Este camino se me hizo eterno, pensando y pensando…No sé qué responderme a mí mismo.

Cuándo ya llegué, toqué la puerta y nadie la abría, me sorprendió un poco ya que normalmente la abren los guardias o Twilight, pero igual, deben estar relajados…Se quedan ahí parados todo el día, que aburrimiento.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia los tronos para ver si estaba Twilight ahí, y no, no estaba, ¿Qué puede estar haciendo ésta loca? Ya que tampoco la oía en su laboratorio…Meh, da igual, se habrá tomado un descanso.

Estaba a punto de irme a mi cuarto cuando vi una nota que estaba pegada al trono de Twilight.

Uhh, qué será? Una nota de un fan, de Twilight?

Me acerqué a verla y no, no era nada de eso.

Una nota de… la princesa Celestia!?

**Ya hecho esto, finaliza el sensual capítulo -3-**

**Las escenas de Pinkie y Cheese las continuaré en el próximo capítulo, ya que quise darle más protagonismo a la pareja protagonista de este FIC y también a las Cutie Mark Crusaders**

**Ah! También estoy escribiendo otro FanFic, es de Lyra x BonBon Xd**

**Si quieren leerlo iros a mi perfil y lo veréis por ahí :u**

**Como ya dije, actualizaré todos los viernes y martes, así que… Nos vemos el martes en este FIC! C:**


End file.
